Ultimate
by AshLikesCash
Summary: Bella wants to prove to Edward that she wants him and only him. And what better way to do that than by singing in a talent show? "Ultimate" from Freaky Friday songfic. Please read!


* * *

Disclaimer:

This is a twilight fanfic. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer and I am not trying to take over her rights as an author with this. This is just an idea that I had and I thought I should put it down in words. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Only the plot belongs to me. The characterization and everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks.

Author's Note:

I thought of this idea when I had just finished watching Freaky Friday for the umpteenth time. I just thought that this described Bella and Edward's situation quite well so, on an impulse I began to write a few paragraphs, which eventually turned into quite a few pages. This is my first one shot so please give it some good comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no rudeness, please!

**Just a note...**

Songs in this fanfic-

A thousand miles- Vanessa Carlton

Unwritten- Natasha Bedingfield

Ultimate- Lindsay Lohan (Freaky Friday)

**Thanks for listening to all of my rambling,** **Now that all the technical stuff is done; let's get onto the actual fic...**

* * *

Ultimate:

I stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing my appearance; I didn't look bad but I didn't look anything like I usually did. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail, drawing more attention to my face. Although it wasn't plastered in make-up, my face did have a lot of it on.

My eyes were lined with liquid eyeliner, making them look darker and slightly catlike. Grey-black eye shadow was smudged onto my eyelids providing me with a mysterious aura. A light rose blush covered my cheeks, not that I needed it, but it suited my purpose.

My outfit was very messy and scruffy but I thought it looked fairly good on me- it suited my style. I was actually very surprised when I first saw the outfit because Alice had picked it out for me. She didn't usually choose this sort of outfit for me- she was into micro miniskirts. I usually had to beg and persuade her for hours before she would pick out a longer skirt because I didn't feel confident enough to wear it.

I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a ripped navy blue tank top with whites stripes, making me look like a sailor. Edward was partial to that colour on my skin, apparently. My converses were navy blue as well, with white laces and, personally, I thought that the colours were to my taste.

Alice usually tended to choose bright colours that would make me stand out amongst a crowd even though she knew that I didn't like being the centre of attention. I stood in front of the mirror for a while, wondering how this beautiful person could possibly be me, seeing as I didn't look anything like my usual self.

Suddenly, the dim lights in the dressing room turned out and I could hear footsteps shuffling into the tiny dressing room. My light was off so I couldn't see who it was. Unexpectedly, the light was turned on after a second and there were two figures standing in my line of sight- a small, thin one and a tall, statuesque one.

"Alice! Rosalie!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just came to wish you luck!" said Alice.

"Not like you'll need it, though," Rosalie put in. "What with your angelic voice."

As usual, my face turned tomato at the comment. At second thought, it wasn't too bad of a blush, considering it went away as soon as it came, unlike my usual ones.

"You'll do well," Alice reminded me. "Plus, it doesn't even matter if you win or not. You're only doing this to prove to Edward that he's the only one you want, even I _he _thinks that his soul has been lost."

I sighed as I remembered my initial reason for doing this. I couldn't believe that I had actually agreed to do such a thing; I was usually so quiet and meek and here I was, about to go and perform a song on stage in front of millions of people. Actually, I was exaggerating; it was only the 200 people, both students and staff of Forks high school. But I was still very nervous.

I probably wouldn't have even been doing this, had it not been for the one mistake I made by letting Rosalie and Alice listen to my singing. In my opinion, my singing was average, but all the Cullens seemed to adore it. I smiled as I remembered the day I had first sung to the Cullens…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

I was sitting in the living room, waiting for Alice to come so that we could go on one of her usual shopping trips. I looked towards the staircase to see if any signs of Alice's graceful footsteps could be seen or heard. I had been watching the TV because I knew that Alice would take ages in getting ready, as usual.

MTV had always been my favourite channel; I had been a fan of music throughout my life, even though none of my friends had ever known that. Predictably, Alice wasn't ready yet. I heard the familiar notes of a guitar playing as I turned back to the TV to find my favourite song had come on.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

**I loved this song! I began to sing along quietly…**

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

**As I got louder, I got more confident. **

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

**I even got up and began to do air guitar.**

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

**I was singing full out now, even dancing to some of the parts.**

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  


Just hold you  
Tonight

I stopped to hear a loud applause surround me. I turned around to face the sound, and I saw all the Cullens standing behind me, with smiles on their faces, even Rosalie. Emmett was whooping and Alice was jumping up and down excitedly. I couldn't believe it- I had made a fool out of myself.

The Cullens had been listening to my whole mini-performance, even the silly parts I had done with the air guitar. I was feeling so embarrassed that I blushed tomato red and felt the warmth linger on my cheeks for longer than normal. It clearly wasn't my lucky day.

I looked at Edward's expression last- he was gaping at me with his mouth wide open. I began to get nervous. I had thought that he would have liked it after I had seen the others' expressions. But, as I realised the obvious, I began to get an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach.

How could anyone have possibly liked it? I had loved music ever since I was little; but I had never been good at singing. My love of music had always been dampened by that fact. I had no idea why I had expected to get positive remarks about it.

"Y- you thought it was bad?" I stammered to Edward.

He closed his mouth, taken aback.

"How could you possibly think that?" he replied. "It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. How did you learn to sing like that?"

"I just sort of love music, really, so I try to sing along with my favourite songs," I answered.

"I think we've found your gift, Bella," said Alice.

_What could she possibly mean_, I thought. It was as if Alice could read my mind:

"When you get changed, you're bound to have a talent seeing as you're such an odd human, no offence. With your voice being so good, that might be your talent. Like those sirens we hear in tales where they lured sailors to their deaths with their voices. Of course, you probably wouldn't do that."

**_End Flashback…_**

* * *

That was the first time the Cullens had heard me singing. I hadn't expected to get such positive remarks about it but they really boosted my confidence. I remembered when Alice had forced me into auditioning as soon as she had heard that there was going to be a talent show at Forks high school…

**_Flashback…_**

COME AND AUDITION FOR THE F-FACTOR-

THE FORKS HIGH SCHOOL TALENT SHOW.

THE WINNER WILL RECEIVE A GRAND PRIZE OF 100.

COME AND SHOW US YOUR TALENTS TODAY!

Auditions will be held in the gym on Friday 17th June after school.

I stared at the notice on the form room board. Forks having a talent show? I never would have imagined that. I heard a cheerful voice behind me.

"Bella, are you going to enter that?" said Alice. "It would be great, you know, to show these people some actual talent."

"I can't, Alice," I answered. "I'm really busy revising for my exams. I've been so caught up in everything with Victoria and the werewolves that I've barely had any time to concentrate on my studies. Besides, there is a lot of talent in this school. You just don't know about it."

I knew that wasn't the case but I really didn't want to admit my fears to Alice. Alice gave me a knowing look, making me give up.

"I don't want to enter the talent show. First of all, I can't even sing that well and secondly, I have stage fright. I was a tree in my second grade play and all I had to do on stage was to wave around my branches a bit. When I got on stage and saw all those people staring up at me, I even mucked that up. When I was swaying from side to side, I fell and dragged the whole back curtain down with me and I ruined the whole show. I think this has given me enough experience about going on stage to last me a lifetime."

"Bella, you are a phenomenal singer. Listen to me when I say this- you are the best singer that I have ever heard. I know you always want reasons for doing things so I am going to give you reasons!" Alice said, enthusiastically.

"Alice, please don't. Nothing you say is going to make me change my mind." I had a strange feeling of déjà vu. I always said this when Alice took me shopping but Alice got her own way all the time. I listened wearily to her reply.

"Okay, first reason," spoke Alice, speaking like she was reading out an essay. "You're a great singer so you need to need to showcase your talents for the whole world. They don't know what they're missing out on!"

That didn't seem like a very good reason to me, but I continued to listen to her.

"Secondly, you're always going on about how you want to prove to Edward that you want him, even though he doesn't think he's got a soul left. Well, this is just the right way to express that to him: through the means of a song"

"I just can't enter, Alice. I would probably faint on stage when I see all those people staring at me."

* * *

But as the day drew on, Alice's words seemed to have a weird effect on me. I began to wonder if this really was a good chance to prove to Edward that I really wanted him and nobody else. I sat through Biology, not really paying attention and just pondering the thought. The teacher called on me to answer a question, which I had not heard. Luckily, Edward was sitting next to me so he just whispered the answer to me in a low voice.

Edward began to wonder if I was feeling well.

"Are you alright, Bella? You phased out in Biology- you never do that. Is something on your mind?" he asked, his voice velvety.

"No, no. I'm fine. I was just thinking." I answered. Edward decided not to push it.

The more I thought about it, the more plausible it seemed. On an impulse, I walked to the form room at the end of biology and signed up. Alice had somehow convinced me to join the show without even nagging me like usual.

The day of the audition rolled over and I began to get really nervous- I had never consciously performed in front of an audience before. I had no idea how it was going to go. True, only the judges would hear me, but even that thought scared me. Alice had given me some exercises to get over my stage fright and I hoped dearly that they would work.

I had spent any free time I had in the last two weeks practising for the auditions. Edward had begun to get suspicious because I spent less and less time with him. Of course I hadn't told him the real reason for that; I wanted it to be a surprise for him if I got through and managed to perform at the show. #

Alice had been my alibi. Edward had been told that I was going on shopping trips with Alice every time I had gone to their house to pick up Alice so that she could help me practice. I sat outside the gym waiting for myself to be called inside.

"Bella Swan," I heard a voice call.

As I stepped through the double doors, I saw the judges. I was astounded to find out who they were- Simon Cowell and Louis Walsh. What were they doing here in America? I had always watched the X-factor, even though it was a British show so I knew how famous they were. I could not believe that Forks high school had been able to get _them _to be the judges for the show.

"Please tell us your talent and then you may begin," said Louis.

"Singing," I said. I saw Louis note this down on his piece of paper and I heard Simon's grumble.

"Not another one."

I took a deep breath and began to sing.

I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten, yeah

Oh, oh

I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah, yeah  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  


Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten…

I looked up at the judges to find them speechless- I took that as a good sign. Simon was the first to compose himself,

"A list will be posted on Monday in the cafeteria. You can check if you have got through then.

* * *

"Bella, come here!"

"What, Alice?" I shouted. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Just come here, it's very important!"

I sighed and stuffed my English essay into my bag.

"Yes, Alice," I asked.

"Look!" she exclaimed pointing to a piece of paper. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

TALENT SHOW LIST- PEOPLE WHO WILL PERFORM

Mike Newton- guitar

Lauren Mallory- voice

Jessica Stanley- dancing

Angela Weber- violin

Eric Yorkie- saxophone

Bella Swan- voice

Oh my god, I had got through to the finals. I was ecstatic. Yes!!

_**End flashback…**_

* * *

I snapped out of my little reverie when I heard the announcement.

"Please could all the contestants and audience get to their seats? The talent show will begin in approximately two minutes."

I rushed out of the room, grabbing my electric guitar as I went. Luckily, Alice had already positioned the amp on stage so I didn't need to worry. Flopping down on my seat in the contestants' area next to Angela, I looked around the gym. We were positioned 

in a tiny area next to the stage so it was almost impossible for the audience to see us whereas we could see them clearly. I could see Edward sitting in the front row with an annoyed expression on his face; he clearly didn't want to be here.

He still didn't know that I was participating in the competition. He thought that I was in bed at home with a stomach bug. I had convinced him that I would be fine on my own so that he could come to see the talent show.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll be fine here. I need to have a nap anyway; I don't feel up to it."

"But Bella, I don't want to leave you here on your own," he had insisted. I had somehow managed to persuade him to come. It was sort of a huge feat for me since I couldn't act to save my life.

Edward had been suspicious of why he was being dragged here by Alice but she managed to block him from reading her mind by repeatedly going over the German national anthem backwards in Russian. At least that was what she had told me.

"First up is Lauren Mallory singing 'Gimme More' by Britney Spears," announced Ben. He had kindly volunteered to be the host for the show. I wasn't looking forward to what Lauren would be performing. She was dressed up like a total slut in red hot pants and a top that looked more like a bra than a top. She got on to the stage and began…

(It's Lauren, bitch)  
(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)

Every time they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (The room)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feel's like the crowd is saying

CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Center of attention ('tention)  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
You got my permission (Oh)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (Wait)  


Keep watchin  
(Feel's like the crowd is saying)

CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more

Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

(I just can't control myself, oh)  
(They want more? Well I'll give 'em more, oh!)

CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more

CHORUS  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme

Frankly, I couldn't believe what she had just done. It was the most awful performance that I had ever seen. She had been dancing like a hooker in a bar and her voice was horrible. I didn't have any more time to think about her performance because it was my turn.

"And after that interesting performance by Lauren, we now have our next performer, Bella Swan singing 'Ultimate' by Lindsay Lohan."

I walked onto the stage and stared out at the crowd. I could see Edward's shocked face clearly among the throng of students. Clearly this was not what he had been expecting. I connected my guitar to the amp and started to sing…

You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're the kind of guy who's hands in mine send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't I see

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

**Guitar Playing**

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you...

I strung the last chord on my guitar and looked towards the audience. It was silent for a while- I began to get nervous. What if they hadn't liked it? What if they had thought that I was horrible? What if they had thought that I was a complete nutter for possibly entering the competition?

Then the gym hall erupted in applause. I couldn't believe it. Every face staring at me from the audience seats was shocked, wowed even. They had obviously thought that I was good. I smiled and turned to where Edward was sitting with Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper weren't here- they had gone hunting. His facial expression was beyond surprised. He seemed extremely shocked. I could understand why- who would have imagined sweet, shy Bella Swan could sing like that on stage. I had even surprised myself. I had really wanted to do that. I could tell Edward had understood the meaning behind my song; he gave me a knowing smile.

I was so immersed in Edward's smile that I only just noticed that the applause had died down and Ben was beginning to climb onto the stage. I quickly hurried off. I was very lucky that I didn't fall and make a huge fool out of myself. I went back to my seating area.

"You were very good. The judges would be out of their minds if they didn't choose you as the winner," Angela whispered to me before she hurried onto the stage for her performance.

The rest of the show passed without a hitch. Most of the performances were good, especially Jessica. I had never known that she could dance so well. She was like a person from a TV show. She must have taken dancing lessons when she was younger. And, the most important thing was that she had acquired a grace when she was dancing which was far from what I could do. If I had attempted to dance on stage, I think the results would have been even worse than my previous experience.

"The judges have decided the winners," Ben called out to the audience, snapping me out of my reverie. "They're going to announce the winners in reverse order. So, let me now hand over to Simon Cowell and Louis Walsh!"

"We have had quite a few performances today," started Simon, "Some good and some not so good. But what we have had today was something I have never experienced in my whole life. We've had real effort to do well."

"So, before we tell you who the winners are, we would like to thank all the performers for trying so hard. We would also like to thank the audience for being attentive and supportive. And we would like to especially thank the staff for organizing such a great contest. It was a pleasure for us to be the judges of this," Louis continued.

"Now, let's start in reverse order. In third place, we have Lauren Mallory singing 'Gimme More'," said Simon.

The entire gym started clapping. Lauren screamed in pleasure and started hugging Jessica. She was obviously pleased. I couldn't believe that Lauren had gotten even this much- her performance had been awful!

"In second place, we have Bella Swan singing 'Ultimate'."

The hall erupted again, louder than it had done before. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I went up to collect my second place trophy. I was happy. Although I hadn't won, I had still gotten a place. And, the main thing was that Edward had understood my message.

Jessica turned out to be the winner and I was happy for her. She had done extremely well and she deserved it. As I got out of the Gym, I saw Edward waiting for me outside his Volvo. We were going home and that always felt good.

* * *

I lay on my bed, Edward stroking my wet hair.

"So," he asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were entering the show?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"Oh."

"Did you like it?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Very much. In fact, I thought you should have won. You were better than that Jessica girl."

"You think? Anyway, I'm happy with what I got. And the most important thing was that I achieved my goal."

"Bella, you know I am a vampire. How could you possibly want me? You're giving up your whole life for me. I can't not feel guilty about it."

"Edward, this is my choice to make. And I have decided. I want you. Nothing else would suffice."

"I know that. And I'm glad about it," he said before he captured my lips in a kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it and can take the time to review it. It doesn't matter how long it is, I would just appreciate a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Thanks,

Ashx


End file.
